To Meet Once More
by LadyOfGumption
Summary: The war is over. Hermione is continuing her live at, surprise surprise, more schooling! Little does she know that the past will come to haunt her in the form of one Draco Malfoy.


Hi All!

This idea came to me in a sudden inspiration while I was struggling big time with my college application essay. To say the least, this distracted me from that essay but oh well. Win some, lose some.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's universe!

* * *

><p>The brunette curled upon her bed was roused jarringly from her dreams of peach cobblers and chocolate croissants by the rapping of an owl's sharp talons against her window. The tawny owl blocked the flooding of sunlight previously washing her room with a warm golden glow. Hermione Granger groaned, squinting at the owl as regrets washed over her when last night's memories came back of the sheer amount of alcohol she had so foolishly consumed at the raging party Ron and Harry gleefully threw for her. She swore colorfully as a panging headache rang through her head with each incessant clang done to her window.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

The owl hooted soulfully as Hermione stumbled towards the window, grappling for a few Knuts on her table and thrusting them into the pouch tied to the owl's claws. In response, the owl plopped the envelope onto the table and flew away immediately. Hermione took no mind of the owl as her eyes widened when she fully comprehended exactly what the official manila folder was. A red and gold seal of a proud Sphinx stared unblinkingly at Hermione, her wings flapping majestically. Underneath the sphinx read the phrase, "Consilio et Animis."

By wisdom and courage. What an apt representation of all that the Academy stood for. Hermione had not only already done extensive research on the Academy but had worked tirelessly to gain acceptance there ever since Professor McGonagall had introduced the idea during her one-to-one interview in her fifth year. Minerva McGonagall had peered down at her, mouth set in a stern line, and told Hermione that it would be no easy feat, even for her. "They only accept the best in the world Ms. Granger….Once you pass through the Academy, you can work not only wherever you want, but immediately gain a high-level position. You'd have to work exceedingly hard to get in, but I mention this to you now because, dear Merlin, if anyone at Hogwarts has a shot, it'd be you." Then, McGonagall had flashed a rare smile and excused a gaping Hermione from her office.

It was ever since then that Hermione had set her sights on getting into this prestigious Academy, and now, two years after the War, she could finally do it. Only yesterday had she taken the practical examination and two days ago the written one. Ron and Harry had immediately whirled her from the Academy's testing grounds to a congratulatory party at their fondly named "Bach Pad" which was a complete misnomer, seeing as how Harry was seeing Ginny, and quite seriously too. There, Hermione had seen all her former classmates from Hogwarts and they all had a merry time, maybe even _too _merry of a time.

Now, Hermione stood frozen, eyes narrowed at the envelope which could elicit a shriek of joy or an onrushing wave of failure, a world she was never privy to before.

_Aw, what the hell…_

She shrugged. _What's the worst that can happen? _She then ripped open the envelope unceremoniously, and pulled at a sheet of paper. Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed the paper grimly—

_The Council of the Academy_

_Academy of Merlin_

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger;_

_After evaluating your results thoroughly, we, the Council of the Academy, have come to a conclusion. Your skills, while lacking adequate Academy Level Defense Against the Dark Arts, are extraordinary. You scored an outstanding 100% on your written and a 97% on your practical in the subjects of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic. Your Hogwarts record is, although not untarnished, quite commendable as well as the organization S.P.E.W. you set up. Thus, we would be honored to admit you to our Academy of Merlin._

_Here at the Academy, we believe in virtues of all kinds, but we value the ability to work well with others above many other qualities. In order to produce high standing officials for various vocations, you must have the ability to interact peacefully and tactfully with others. Therefore, our housing system states that 4 students, two males and two females (these are modern times), share a house for the four years that you will be staying here. _

_Ms. Granger, the house you will be staying at is Agrippa. Your roommates are Aurora Mei, __Gaël Lefevre, and Draco Malfoy. We trust you will become acquainted with them as you will have to work as a team in the future for various assignments._

_We look forward to seeing you on September 7__th__._

_The Council of the Academy_

* * *

><p>There! I know it's really short but I was just super excited to get it out there. The chapters will be a lot longer in the future if I continue with this. Hope you liked it! Review if you want me to continue (;<p> 


End file.
